The invention relates to a process for false twist spinning of a spinning feed supplied as a single sliver with the use of a drafting unit, at least one mechanical false twisting device and a draw off roller pair, and to an apparatus for the practice of the process.
In such a process there must be at least some separation between the external fibers and the core fibers so that the external fibers can be twisted around the twisted core at a pitch angle other than the pitch angle of the core. In conventional spinning processes of this kind described in a review by Prof. Hans W. Krause in Melliand Textilberichte January 1987, pages 7-11, the separation or sorting out of the external fibers from the core fibers always depends at least to some extent upon the conditions in the twist inserting zone, as more fully described hereinafter in the description of the drawings and in connection with various variants of the false twist spinning process.